When a terminal, such as a smartphone, a tablet computer or the like, is charged, a screen is turned off generally, such that the user needs to turn on the screen when the user would like to know a charging progress of the terminal. In practice, assuming that the terminal which is charged is far away from the user, the user needs to move to the place where the terminal is located. Further, assuming that the user checks the charging progress frequently, the user needs to turn on the screen repeatedly. In other words, tedious operations are required for implementing the method for acquiring the charging progress of the terminal in the related art, thus leading to inconvenience and a poor intuition.